On abrite des copains d'un attaque de Zombie
by Yunemiro
Summary: Percy est perturbé, le camps des sang-mélé est envahie par ces amis venue de tous les monde et ne comprend rien a se qui arrive... Mais qui est la cause de tous se grabuge ?


**On abrite des copains d'une attaque de Zombie**

Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue dans mon esprit quelque peu dérangé ! Alors avant toute chose et lecture je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas moi qui a écrite cet OS mais une de mes meilleures amies avec qui je partage le même cerveau ! *oui c'est possible ! XD* elle ma donner son accord pour que je la publie ici et donc voilà un cross over écrit en cour de math *finalement ça sert à quelque chose ce cour !* Bonne lecture )

Si la fin du monde a commencé avec un pégase qui atterrit sur le coffre de ma voiture, l'invasion débuta avec des sorciers qui tombèrent du ciel. Je vis Harry plonger droit sur le lac, le feu au balai, tandis que Ron se cramponnait pour ne pas tomber et Hermione atterrissait dans les branches du bois.

D'instinct, les quelques demi-dieux présents, moi y compris, s'élancèrent à leur secours. On repêcha Harry, on rattrapa Ron qui glissait et on fit descendre Hermione de son sapin. Avant même de pouvoir leur demander les raisons de leurs visites « précipitée », cette dernière se tourna vers Annabeth :

« Est-ce que vos défenses sont solide ?

Bonjour Hermione, nous aussi on est contents de vous voir…

Ann' c'est pas drôle! Est-ce que vos défenses peuvent soutenir un assaut ? »

C'est à ce moment-là que des Coureurs, suivis par tout un groupe de Blocards, déboulèrent de la forêt, venant visiblement du point de Zeus.

« Heu… Thomas, Newt… Comment vous êtes entrés ?

Par votre Labyrinthe, on vient de découvrir qu'il est connecté au notre. Tien, salut Harry.

On a été envahis. Les créatures ont réussi à passer les murs du bloc, expliqua Theresa.

Vous aussi, s'exclama Ron.

Je suis le seul à ne rien comprendre ? je m'exclamai.

Les Griffeurs sont rentrés dans le Bloc, c'est ça ? demanda Anabeth

Non, pas les Griffeurs, bien pire que ça… » commença Newt.

Et comme depuis dix minutes personne n'arrivait pas à expliquer quoi que ce soit, un transporteur s'approcha de la limite du camp, provocant au passage un vent et un bruit monstre. Vous vous en doutiez, Peeta et Katniss nous firent don de leur présence en sautant, accrochés à des parachutes argentés.

« Les gars, c'est la merde !

On avait compris…. Grommela Clarisse.

Quelqu'un peut s'expliquer clairement ?

On eut dire adieu a Panem…

…Ainsi qu'à Poudlard, Pré-au-Lard et le Poudlard Express.

Pareil pour le Bloc et le Labyrinthe. Foutus.

Mais qu'est-ce-qui…. ?

Je commençai à en avoir assez de ne pas comprendre, vous concevrez à quel point j'était énervé en entendant le moteur d'une moto.

« On parie combien qu'on voit débarquer Jace et sa copine ? lançai-je à Grover.

Percy, on a un prob… Pourquoi Theresa est couverte de terre ?

Gagné, grognai-je

Hein ? fit Jace

Non rien.

Laisse-moi deviner, elles ont pris votre plaque ? demanda Katniss d'un air las.

Oui, c'est pareil chez vous ? fit Ron.

Eeeeet j'ai encore perdu le fil, marmonnai-je

Si tu écoutais un peu Tête d'Alghe

La ferme, Clarisse, la rabroua Clary.

Du calme les deux rebelles ! s'interposa Hermione

Toi, ma grosse tête, tu te la boucle ! » s'écrièrent les deux en cœur. Je repris, sans écouter les filles s'étriper :

« En gros, vous fuyez tous vos monde d'origine à cause de….. quoi ?

Les envahisseurs » me répondit Tris.

Je sursautai en la voyant à côté de moi. Difficile de dire si elle était là la seconde d'avant, mais en voyant Tobias courir juste derrière, elle ne devait pas être arrivée depuis longtemps.

« Adieu les factions, on a plus de cité, expliqua se dernier.

Mais enfin qu'est-ce-qui vous menace ?! Je préviens, si Gwendoline et Gideon arrivent, je…

On parle de moi ?

Raaaaaaaaah !

Calme, Anabeth, calme » couina Grover en mâchant son T-shirt, nerveux à l'extrême.

Mon amie se tourna vers les Voyageurs, l'air en rogne. Il faut avouer qu'il y avait de quoi s'énerver, avec tout le monde qui parlait en même temps. J'attrapai Thomas par la manche pour le tirer à l'écart.

« Tu m'explique ?

Invasion, mon gars. Un truc horrible, à côté de ça, nos Griffeurs, Mangemorts et autres Titans sont des chatons.

Mais qui ? Tommy, qui vous a attaqués, tous ?

Les Fangirls, mon gars. Les Fangirls. »


End file.
